


Screamer

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in a bakery after the war - his life is perfect until a certain Draco Malfoy comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that has absolutely no angst (in my opinion). It was my first fanfiction for Harry Potter. I now absolutely hate it but I feel compelled to leave it up.

The sun was shinning in Littleton. It was a beautiful August day as Harry walked along the thin path on his way to Amy’s Cakes. After the war he decided to lead a peaceful life in the village near where his parents grew up. He got a job as a baker, and spends his nights with his new muggle friends, and seeing his friends from Hogwarts whenever they could spare the time to let him visit. For the last two years he has been following this routine and he was happy to let it continue that way. His life wasn’t perfect but he felt god damn good about it.  
He smiled, as he turned the corner and saw his favourite street in the world, Littleton High Street. Amy’s Cakes, is a quaint little shop along a pedestrian only road in the middle of the village. The shops where all well kept, brightly painted and family owned for generations. As he ambled along the street local shopkeepers sent their greetings and Harry smiled back. Other people would find his life insanely boring but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

He stopped as he arrived at a pink door with a pink, white and lilac sign saying Amy’s Cakes. Oh, this was his heaven. The jingle of the bell as he walked through the door, alerted the small girl who was currently straightening the display cases on the counter.

‘Harry! Harry! Harry! Isn’t today beautiful?’ She asked, while currently skipping around the counter to another display case.

Harry laughed. He was always at the shop 30minutes before the opening time at 9am and, without fail, every morning, Amy would greet him.

‘Hello Amy. How are you today?’ Harry smiled brightly at her.

The blonde pigtail bounced up and down on her head and she ran around the counter and lifted a brown envelope.

‘It finally came. I can’t wait to see his face.’

Harry broke into a grin. He knew exactly what she was talking about and was just as excited as Amy. He was just about to walk over to smother her in a hug, when her grin abruptly turned into a frown.

‘Harry. Are you definitely okay about this? I mean. I know it will make him happy but will you be alright with him gone?’

Harry’s life came crashing down on him the minute she had finished. He always knew it would happen. He always knew it would come but he was not prepared to finally realise it.

The bell on the door snapped him out of his daze, and as he turned around, and a 6ft 2 blonde man walked in. His tan made his skin look almost perfect with a chiselled jaw that made his grin utterly striking

‘TONY!! It’s here. It’s finally here.’

Tony chuckled at the greeting just like Harry had done five minutes before and walked up to still dazed Harry.

‘You okay my love?’

His eyes burned into Harry as they studied him, looking for some kind of emotion. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed before answering.

‘Yes, of course. Your letter is here, you should… erm… be happy. I need to go out back and get started. I’ll see you in a bit.’ Harry choked out quickly. He swiftly turned around, walked around the counter, past Amy and through the wooden door.

As the door swung closed, Harry heard the distinct Southern accent of Tony’s calling him but ignored him as he ran further into the back of the shop, shouldering the doors open. He stopped as he arrived at the office and sat on one of the soft chairs surrounding the white table in the centre.

Harry bent over and put his head on his hands. He heard the door open and took a deep breath yet made no effort to move. A small hand on his shoulder comforted him in the knowledge that it wasn’t Tony.

‘Harry. You need to talk to him.’

Amy had been his voice of reason since he came to the muggle world. He rarely saw Hermione any more as she was busy with Ron and the kids, and Amy was always there for him.

‘I will be okay. I just need to take it all in. I knew it would happen but I’m just not ready to let him go.’ Harry breathed heavily and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He had met Tony a month after moving into his flat. He worked in the small barbershop next door to Amy’s cakes and was exactly Harry’s age. He had applied for college in American a few months before and after receiving an offer, the envelope he received today was confirmation of his attendance next month.

Tony knew everything there was to know about Harry, excluding that he was a wizard. He had told him a muggle version of his life. He had gone to a German boarding school, had three great friends, and was a key player in a gang war within the community. It seemed far-fetched to Harry but Tony always believed anything he said. Not only was he a friend, he was his lover, and fiancé of the last year. They had only been dating 9months when Tony had asked Harry and now as his fingers played the ring on a silver chain around his neck, he had no idea what he was going to do without him.

Harry was snapped out of his daze for the second time that day by the sound of the door and a worried looking Tony walking through it. Harry stood up quickly and hugged him.

‘Congratulations Tony. I mean it. I’m just being a sap cause I will miss you.’ The tears Harry had been trying to hold where now freely rolling down his cheek as Tony brought his head up and kissed the tear tracks on Harry’s face.

A cough behind him made him realise that Amy was still in the room and as Harry turned smiling innocently she stomped over to them.

‘As much as I appreciate the whole bonding moment. It’s 9am and we are officially open. Get out your apron sweetie, and you,’ Amy said, pointing her finger at Tony’s chest, ‘need to go back to your own shop.’

Tony started to chuckle as he walked towards the door, giving Harry a chaste kiss on the lips as he passed. Harry put his pink apron over his head that Amy had just handed him and corrected his earlier thought; he would definitely change one thing about his life, the colour of that dam apron.

Harry’s day had passed quickly. Tony came around at noon for his lunch while Amy had spent the day giving Harry a pep talk over how distance just makes the heart grow stronger and the love to become unbreakable. He was currently on the floor sorting our receipts when he heard the bell of the door go.

He looked up just in time to see Amy put on her most charming grin. Harry chuckled softly knowing that an attractive customer must have entered the shop. She always smiled at customers but her face practically lit up when she saw someone she really liked.

On hearing Harry chuckle on the floor, Amy swiftly moved her foot into Harry’s shin resulting in a loud yelp. As Harry massaged his sore shin he heard a laugh from behind the counter and his skin crawled. He knew that laugh.

In one fluid motion, Harry got to his feet and was staring straight into the eyes of no other than Draco Malfoy. In two years, Malfoy had barely changed. He still had piercing grey eyes, bright blonde hair to the point of it nearly being white, pale skin and a lean body. It didn’t take someone long to come to the conclusion out that Malfoy was sex on legs.

Harry wasn’t aware he was staring until Amy moved her elbow into his side resulting in the second yelp from Harry and another laugh from Malfoy.

‘Well, well Potter. Seems you still act like a girl.’

‘It seems you’re still a bastard Malfoy.’

Amy gasped and turned to face Harry with a shocked look. She had never seen Harry angry before, nor had she ever heard him swear. Harry was rather practiced in controlling his temper but Malfoy knew exactly what strings to pull to get a rise out of him.

‘It’s okay Madam. I know him from school.’ Malfoy put on a winning smile as he moved closer to the counter with infinite elegance. Harry’s treacherous eyes roamed over Malfoy’s body as he leaned closer to the counter letting his button up shirt pull tightly against his muscled chest.

Malfoy had definitely kept in shape. His pale grey trousers hung off his hips as his crisp white shirt was left open just enough to see the muscles around his shoulders and neck. Malfoy moved towards Harry and he instantly whipped his head up and flushed. Malfoy had clearly seen him checking him out and was now wearing a smug grin.

Amy looked at Harry and saw how uncomfortable he was before turning back to Malfoy with a warm smile and asked, ‘So you went to school in Germany too? That is so cool!’

‘Germany? What are you talking about? I went to Hog-‘

‘Yes. He did go to Germany with me. To the boarding school – where we had problems with gangs, didn’t you?’ Harry abruptly cut of Malfoy and gave him a stern stare. Malfoy looked confused for a couple of seconds before tilting his chin and moving his eyes to Amy in understanding.

‘Ah yes. Sorry. It was a rough school and normally people like to forget about it. I wasn’t sure if he would of told you much details. I know many of our old schoolmates who would not freely admit of having going there.’

‘Oh. It’s okay. Harry told me everything. I’m so proud of him!’

‘Yes… indeed.’ Malfoy’s smirk hadn’t changed in two years either. All thoughts of how attractive he was cleared from Harry’s head the moment he saw it. Upon seeing that smirk on Malfoys face, it made Harry want to punch him. That would make him stop smirking.

‘So what are you doing here?’ Harry struggled to keep his voice even.

Amy turned to Harry with an amused look. ‘We do work in a shop sweetie; normally people come here to buy stuff.’

Malfoy’s smirk grew bigger, something that Harry thought to be impossible, and nodded at Amy.

‘Actually I just moved into an office near here and was wondering if you do daily orders. I have several meetings a day and like to have some sort of refreshments on hand. I am told this was the best place in town.’

Amy blushed and let out what could only be described as a giggle, which she would later no doubt deny, before nodding her head and pointing a finger to Harry.

‘Harry deals with all the paperwork so you would need to talk to him about orders and such. I only do the baking, and of course serve when he’s busy.’

‘Well Harry. It seems you and me need to sit down and talk.’

The use of his first name shocked Harry still. In a million years he never imagined Malfoy using his first name but the look on his face was more mocking that politeness so he guessed this was his new tactic to annoy him.

‘Of course Draco.’ Draco looked equally shocked at his first name but then smiled shortly after.

For the third time that day Tony walking through the door snapped Harry from a daze. He slammed the door shut behind him and practically ran to Harry before jumping on him and capturing his lips in a triumphant kiss.

‘Tony! We have customers! Don’t sexually abuse Harry at work.’ Amy was now staring at Tony. She was used to this but still warned him every time not to do it.

Tony put both feet back on the ground before taking a quick step back from Harry to smile innocently at a stern looking Amy. Harry was still in shock at being jumped on when Tony began to speak quickly.

‘I just got of the phone with California! I was wondering about where I was going to live so I phoned over and got a room in the dorms! And guess what? Actually no, do not guess! I want to tell you! I got a double room – isn’t that amazing? I got a whole room to myself which means every time my baby comes over we can spend all the time in my lovely big…’ The end of his speech was barely heard as his lips where now trailing kisses over Harry’s neck.

A sharp cough brought Harry’s attention back to a now angry looking Malfoy.

‘As much as I adore the free show Harry I need to talk to you before I head back to the office. You of all people should know that I don’t like waiting nor can I afford to keep my clients waiting.’

Harry had a vague memory of a conversation with Hermione where she explained that Draco had gone on to become an event organiser. Only dealing with the rich and famous of the wizarding world. The thought of Draco annoying one of them and him paying for it brought a smirk to rival Malfoy's to his face as he peeled himself away from Tony.

‘No I shouldn’t think your aristocratic clients would be happy at all. Say who will be doing the killing if you are late?’

‘I find that highly unamusing, but if you must know it would Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson It will be Pansy’s birthday next month and as her new husband, Blaise, is in St. Mun-, I mean in the hospital, her parents are organising the party. You have seen Pansy mad, imagine it five times worse and then you get her mother.’

Harry cringed. He had indeed seen Pansy mad. The day of their graduation, after the war, Pansy had gotten angry at Draco after he had told her that he would not marry her, although things worked out in the end, he learnt that day never to cross the girl.

‘I can’t even wish for you to go through that. Pansy was bad enough without imaging her mother.’ Harry muttered, shocking himself that even he couldn’t wish for that to happen to Malfoy.

Beside Harry, Tony was looking on in interest and confusion. Harry nodded to the single table at the door and Malfoy walked over and sat down, looking slightly disgusted at the arrangement.

As Harry picked up the brown hardback book lying beside the till, Tony grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to the side.

‘Harry, who is that guy?’

‘Oh don’t worry. He’s an old school rival. I’ll see you later.’ Harry pecked Tony on the cheek and made his way over to a still angry looked Malfoy who immediately starting talking.

‘Lets get to the point Harry.’ Malfoy practically spat out his first name and paused before he continued with a look of disgust on his face.

‘I need at least 20 cakes a day. I honestly couldn’t care what type as I myself will not be eating them. I need them ready for 10am each day and I will collect them or have someone else collect them for me. Is there any problems with that?’

‘No Draco. After all that is what we do, being a cake shop and all.’ Harry’s word dripped sarcasm which Malfoy decided to ignore before continuing.

‘I don’t mean to be rude but I need to go now. Your boyfriend also looks like he ready to kill me as my hand is within one metre of yours and I don’t wish to hex the poor kid.’

Harry looked down on the table and realised that throughout the conversation both Malfoy and himself where unconsciously moving closer to each other and their hands where practically touching. He looked over to Tony who was watching him with stony eyes and quickly removed his hand from the table. He looked up again at Malfoy and was shocked to see a warm smile and open eyes, something that he rarely saw any Malfoy with.

‘Why are you here Harry? Why aren’t you off being an auror like you always wanted?’ Harry was stunned again, which was happening a lot today, at the way Malfoy had said his name. It was nearly affectionate.

‘I could ask the same thing Draco. Why aren’t you off being a potions master? I always thought it was your passion.’

Draco’s laugh rang in his ears as Harry realised he no longer thought of Draco as just a Malfoy. He was more than that. The revelation itself seemed to have happened within minutes of speaking to Draco and Harry wondered what it would have been like if it had happened while in school, but as expected that could never of happened, as a cold mask was firmly planted on the Slytherins face the whole seven years.

‘Well Harry, it seems we both are somewhere unexpected. I’ll answer why tomorrow, so long for today.’

With that, Draco got up, swung around, and left without another word leaving a dumbstruck Harry staring at the pink door.

After a few minutes of simply staring at the door and the order book, he wrote down the order and slowly moved from his chair turning towards the counter. He looked at the two faces staring at him and inwardly groaned. Tony looked just as angry as Draco had done after Tony jumped him and Amy looked amused at something that was oblivious to Harry.

He walked slowly over to the counter, set the book down beside a display case and smiled. He was ready for it as Amy and Tony started to speak at the same time.

‘What the hell was that about?’

‘Harry you dark horse.’

Harry laughed at the difference in reactions. He knew he should feel guilty and try to comfort his fiancé; but he reasoned to himself that he knew for a fact that it was stupid to think that he and Draco looked liked a couple so there was no reason to feel guilty, and less to do with the fact he didn’t care what Tony thought.

‘Amy, we got an order for 20 cakes by 10am each morning. Tony, he was ordering cakes. Anything else?’

Tony breathed deeply before rushing passed Harry, pulling the door open and slamming it behind him with the bell ringing loudly. Harry turned again to the counter to see a smiling Amy.

‘So. I thought about this for a while. As much as I love Tony, like a brother really, I think you and him aren’t really good together. I always thought there was something missing and now I’ve figured it out. He wasn’t him.’

Harry must of looked as dazed as he felt as Amy continued to talk.

‘Seriously. Have you ever noticed that Tony looks identical to this so called school rival?’

Harry snapped out of his daze, realising that he must of missed at least an hour that day from dazing out alone. He moved over to the desk behind the counter and took a swig of the open can of juice.

‘Amy. Don’t be ridiculous. Draco and I used to fight like a cat and dog in school. The only reason we were being civil is that we are now grown up and mature. We also happen to need each other. I need the order, he needs the cakes. Simple.’

Even Harry didn’t believe his words, but he thought it was worth saying anything. Amy, like Hermione for all those years in Hogwarts, knew for a fact that he was lying.

‘Yeah right Harry. I was in the room. I saw the chemistry. You could of cut it with a knife. Did you even realise the whole time you were having that simple conversation that you were moving closer to each other? No? You didn’t? Didn’t think so.’

Harry was so taken aback that he simply kept nodding his head. He hadn’t realised that he was moving towards Draco. He wasn’t even having much of a conversation. Although words for them where never important. The physical aspect of their relationship, if you could call it that, had always been prominent.

‘Tony even saw it and as much as I like him, I don’t think the whole America think will work.’

‘You just spent the whole day telling me that it will!’ Even though his emotions where in turmoil, Harry had to laugh at this. Amy was the kind of person to go along with things to please someone else although the moment something came along, no matter how small, she would jump at the chance to reveal her true feelings. It was good for two reasons. Firstly, she would always say the right thing and secondly she would always give it to you straight at the right moment as well.

‘There was something else though. I think you missed it when you were playing ‘Who can stare the longest?’ with Draco but when Tony first saw him he looked confused, then he kind of looked…’

‘Looked what?’ that definitely had Harry’s attention for all the wrong reasons. In his head he could hear the end of the answer, ‘…like he wanted to fuck him.’

‘He looked like… em… I don’t know how to explain it. Wait! You know that time when Mrs. Carter came into the store and saw that old banana pie I made. The one from my mothers cook book? The one she made for her wedding party? Well he had that look. It was kind of, I recognise you, but I don’t know where from. Then as soon as Draco spoke again it was like he recognised him and a snarl came to his face. He looked angry. Plus, when you were talking to him, Tony kept saying how he needed to get you away from him, muttering under his breath of how he was bad news to be around. It sounded jealous, but more wary.’

‘What exactly are you saying Amy?’ Harry was quite happy he is gay. He had no idea what girls where talking about half the time. Men where much simpler.

‘I think Draco and Tony know each other, but I don’t think either wants to discuss it.’

Harry paused in thought for a few minutes before coming to the realisation of what she was implying.

‘WHAT?! Are you saying my fiancé and my former rival fucked?!’

Amy burst out laughing, tears falling from her eyes as she clutched her stomach in pain. Harry was not amused. He needed an answer. He started pacing along the shop front staring outside. The skies where now grey, pregnant with rain. Today had started out so good, and now it was tumbling down before him. Yet what bothered him the most is the fact it felt like Draco was betraying him by not telling him about his relationship with his fiancé, not Tony. Dear god, why couldn’t life be simple for once?

Amy finally stopped laughing and walked up behind Harry as his head was pointed towards the ceiling. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight.

‘No Harry. I don’t think Draco cheated on you with Tony. Although I do think that something has happened between them which is making Tony not want Draco near you and Draco mad at Tony for being near you. I can only think of one explanation. And I am sure you won’t like it at first.’

Harry nodded for her to go on, ignoring the fact she had worked out that he was more upset over the fact Draco might had slept with Tony, rather than his fiancé cheating.

‘I think Draco has caught Tony doing something bad.’

Harry stepped forward quickly before spinning to look Amy in the eye.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Harry, I didn’t want to say anything love, but… there has been talk between Emma and Kate.’

Emma and Kate where two other local girls he hung around with after his shift. Both worked in the hairdressers down the street and after each day would join Amy, Tony, Mike who was Kate’s boyfriend, Evan who was Emma’s boyfriend and himself in the bakery for a cake before heading to dinner at someone’s house.

‘What talk?’ Harry was nervous now. His palms where sweaty and he knew he sounded like an eager puppy but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to know.

‘Kate saw Tony with another man last week. Emma saw him with the same man the week before. They were only talking. However, they said that he… seemed friendly with him. I don’t know, and it’s a really an uneducated guess but I think Draco might of saw him with this man and assumed the same thing they did.’

‘Which was?’ Harry knew it in the back of his mind. But he didn’t want to say it out loud.

‘They were much more than friends.’

Harry had heard enough. He spun towards the counter. Took his apron off and pounded into the office once more to retrieve his bag that he left there this morning. On the way back out, Amy stopped him.

‘I would say don’t be too harsh on Tony until you know the facts but I know for a fact that you are going to see Draco and if it turns out that Tony is cheating on you, Slap him once for me.’

Harry didn’t need to hear anymore. He put his bag over his shoulders, opened the door and sprinted down his favourite street.

It only took Harry five minutes at the post office to find Draco’s office address. He had been in there minutes before he had entered the cake shop and asked for an account. Everyone knew Harry and when he asked for the address to deliver a cake order confirmation they were happy to help.

He was now standing outside a dark building with silver windows. The sign on the door said ‘Danger – No Entry’ but Harry could sense the magic surrounding it and pushed the door open. As the door opened he was welcomed by a scrawny looking old woman with a grey bun on her head and a flowery dress on.

She looked ready to start shouting but stopped as she recognised who had entered. She then smiled and pointed towards a door. In the far left of the huge white room he had just entered. Harry walked through the room looking at the black leather sofas, the black reception desk and black tables with wizarding magazines piled on them before stopping at a dark door with the words ‘D Malfoy’ wrote on it.

He went to knock on the door, but before his fist could reach the door a shrill voice came behind him.

‘He is expecting you. Please do enter.’

Harry looked around to see the old lady take a seat behind the large desk and begin typing on a computer. She turned her head around, smiled then went back to work as Harry pushed open the door.

If Harry thought the reception room was elegant, he was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the office he entered. The dark grey walls where lined with portraits and bookcases and the floor tiled dark grey also. The huge white desk was near the end under a chandelier and a set of bay windows. The chair behind the desk was white leather and Draco Malfoy was sitting in it leaning over a black folder. He walked forward, sitting in the black leather seats that sat opposite the desk.

‘There is a towel over there.’

Harry wasn’t sure what Draco was talking about until he looked down at himself. He was so preoccupied in getting here he had not realised that he had ran through the rain and was now entirely soaked. He swiftly got up and moved over to the set of drawers, picking up the towel on top before moving back to the seat, putting the towel down before sitting down again.

Draco laughed, looking up from his folder again, closing it and putting it in the drawer beside him.

‘I was referring to the towel so you could dry. I couldn’t really care about the seat.’

‘I’m fine.’ Harry wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. It was rather difficult to ask someone if they had seen his fiancé screwing another man.

‘So I take it you are here to ask me about that man who jumped you?’ Harry sighed with relief. Clearly Draco knew the reason he was here.

‘Amy told me it looked like he knew you.’

‘Amy seems to be the muggle equivalent of Granger.’

Harry laughed. He was aware that Amy was near identical to Hermione and that her brother Chris was near identical to Ron.

‘Yes. I need one around to help me live… So…’

‘Still as articulate as ever I see. To answer your question, yes. I do know him. Well, I do know of him.’

‘What is that meant to mean?’ Harry hated small talk. It was never a big thing for him. When he wanted to know something, he needed a straight answer, not some bullshit before it.

‘Short version? I went out last week to a muggle gay club with a friend. Walked into the alley facing it when I wanted to apparate home and found two guys attached to each other up against the wall. I’m not 100% positive but I’m pretty sure Tony was said guy, and the gentleman in the post office was the other. I think his name was Chris.’

Harry’s mouth dropped. Tony, his fiancé, was shagging, his best friends, and his bosses, brother. He had just found out that his fiancé cheated and he smiled. Harry was quite sure he was crazy. The only thought in his head right that instance was that Draco Malfoy was in a gay club, so he had hope that he was gay or open to it, and that Draco Malfoy had not had sex with his fiancé.

Harry looked up to see a dazed Draco. He was quite sure that Draco also thought he was crazy. Before Draco even had the chance to say another word, Harry thanked him and swiftly left the building. He needed to talk to Amy, Chris and Tony, in exactly that order.

When he arrived at the cake shop again, the sign on the door read closed. Harry used his key to get in and walked across the floor, dripping as he went. It was 4pm and on Tuesdays they shut an hour earlier.

Amy had heard the bell go and walked out to meet him. She took one look at his face and hugged him before stepping back to ask the obvious question.

‘So who was it?’

Harry was slightly shocked. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he heard the news and was nearly positive she would say something along the lines of her being glad it wasn’t true. Once he voiced those opinions she laughed an all knowing laugh and looked at him again with a stern glare.

‘Draco had seen him outside a gay club he had gone to with another guy.’ Harry couldn’t keep himself from smiling even more after repeating it to himself. He felt like a kid in a toy store where Draco Malfoy’s just got restocked and where ready to buy and play with.

Amy laughed again. He really hated when she knew things before he did.

‘So, when are you dumping your lame fiancé for this hunk of meat? And when are you kicking the other guys ass?’

Harry’s grin abruptly disappeared. He had forgotten about her lust for revenge and he just realised that he wouldn’t have his chance to get to Chris before she would.

‘About that… he isn’t 100% positive but he said it was the gentleman from the post office.’

‘EW! Mr Roberson! He’s old and disgusting. I thought Tony had taste.’

‘No I mean the other gentleman…’

‘But the only other one is…’ Harry could see the exact moment she clued in. Her disgusted look turned into a look of fury as she swiftly turned around, removed her apron and started towards the door.

Harry was half way across the street before realising the shop was full of cash and unlocked. As he ran back to lock it and resumed his run to the post office, he caught the start of what would be the villages most exciting day in the post office.

‘You complete and utter ASSHOLE.’ Amy was screaming at the top of her lungs. At 5ft 5, blonde hair, petite, pink shorts and a white tee shirt, she looked the part. She was glaring up to a 6ft 4 black haired, tanned and scared looking man with several tattoos on his arms which where currently hugging his body. Amy was small but yet insanely terrifying at the same time.

The moment Harry made an attempt to move in between them, Chris's head shot up to look at him. His face looked confused for mere seconds before his mouth went into an ‘o’ shape.

‘I know Chris.’

‘YEAH. Like hell he knows. For god sake Chris. What possessed you to shag my fucking best friends fucking fiancé?’

All five people who where currently in the shop abruptly stopped what they were doing to turn to Chris. Every single one of them had the same angry glare with the odd sympathetic look at Harry. Harry had never been so embarrassed in his life.

‘Amy, look, I’m pissed off too but I’m glad. He did me a favour. Draco is ten times better than Chris in more ways than one.’ Harry hadn’t even realised he spoke before the words came rushing out of his mouth. Amy’s head snapped around with a quirked eyebrow the minute he finished and he could feel his face go as red as it could possibly go.

‘Why thank you Potter. I’m quite flattered.’

With all the shouting, Harry had not heard the door open and very wet looking Draco Malfoy walked in behind him. Harry could feel his ears go pink, and his face even redder. He was clearly wrong before, he could be so much more embarrassed. The situation could only get even worse if Tony appeared.

Like an actor being called for a shoot, Tony shot through the door way, turning around to look at the angry stares from all of the people in the shop.

‘What?’

Chris was the first to gain his composure, ‘He knows.’

Tony’s face flushed white and he turned to Harry with puppy dog eyes.

‘Oh baby. I am sorry. It’s just a man has needs, and well I love you but I can’t just wait.’ Tony moved past a confused looking Malfoy and walked in front of Harry who was looking weirdly calm.

‘It was only sex. I needed some baby. I love you. You are so much better and after seeing you with that whore Malfoy I knew you needed me in your life to make sure you don’t get into trouble. Come on baby. I know you, you need me.’

Harry wasn’t quite sure what happened next as it was too quick to even understand. At first Tony was looking into his eyes wanting forgiveness, then he was violently spun around and punched in the nose by a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

‘FUCK YOU. Harry doesn’t need a fucking soul. He is bloody stronger than you any day and if he needs anyone it’s someone who can teach him to fucking punch assholes like you. Oh yeah, and I am not a fucking whore.’ Draco was breathing deeply as he looked up to see the whole post office glaring at him in disbelief and with a sharp cough he spun around and elegantly walked out the door.

Once again Chris was the first to gain his composure. ‘Well… he deserved that.’

‘Harry, go after him you idiot and yes, he did my brother. Now let me think what you deserve…’

Harry wasn’t sure what else Amy said after that as he rushed through the door. He glanced both up and down the street and saw no-one with bright blonde hair. He turned to his left and ran as quickly as his feet would take him

Harry was once again outside the dark building with silver windows. He knew there was a slim chance that Draco would be at work, after all it was after 5pm and it was the only place Harry could find him, so if he where avoiding him, it wasn’t a smart place to hide. He needed him to be here though.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by an empty desk. He quickly made his way across the large black and white room and pushed the door open and walked straight in.

In the exact same place as he was earlier, Draco Malfoy had his head in his hands. He was shaking slightly and had not noticed Harry walk into his office, nor had he noticed the wards around him shimmer as he entered the building. Harry took a few more steps before Draco became aware of his presence. His head snapped up with a snarl on his face before he realised it was Harry then his face softened and he began to speak.

‘Harry, I’m sorry. I had no right to punch your fiancé.’

The minute the words left Draco’s mouth Harry realised he was still wearing the ring around his neck on a silver chain. Without a second thought, he brought his hands up to the clasp, undid it and walked over to the bin beside his desk and put it into it.

‘He’s not my fiancé anymore.’

Draco looked shocked and Harry felt the need to explain.

‘I don’t know what it’s like in the wizarding community, as I never did really date in it, but once someone cheats on you and you fall out of love with them, you kind of dump them on their ass.’ Harry ended with a bitter chuckle; the irony of the statement was not lost on him as he remembered a dishevelled looking Tony on the floor shortly after Draco punched him.

‘Fall out of love?’ It was barely above a whisper but Harry heard it clearly in the quiet room.

‘You know, I only ever said I love you to him twice. Once before we were engaged and the day I said yes to his proposal. I don’t think I was ever in love with him, but I loved him all the same.’ Harry was merely musing aloud. He hadn’t even told Amy about this yet he felt so comfortable talking to his once enemy about his innermost feelings.

Draco had since stood up and was now looking out the bay windows. He was still visibly shaking as Harry walked over to stand behind him. His breath hot on Draco’s neck as he continued.

‘You looked confused earlier when he said about having needs. Truth is that I never had sex with him.’ Harry said it so calmly that it was hard to believe that he had just admitted something major. It was the truth though. Harry could never bring himself to sleep with Tony, even though he thought of him as rather attractive. He used the excuse that he wanted to wait until he married; now he knew it was more like he wanted to wait until he found someone better to have his first time with.

Draco was still staring out the windows, eyes wide, biting his lip as Harry’s breath ghosted along his shoulder. Harry breathed in deeply, inhaling Draco’s sent causing the blonde man to shiver in front of him.

‘You know Draco, I think I could get used to you saving me, my knight in shining armour.’

As Harry spoke he lifted his head to let his breath go over Draco’s ear. The effect was immediate. Draco spun round and planted his lips firmly on Harry’s causing him to gasp.

Draco took his chance at the opening and slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and let out a deep moan as Harry's tongue entered his and licked the roof of his mouth. His hands where running up and down the brunette’s chest and before Harry could even think, he was undoing the buttons to Draco’s shirt.

He had never felt such desire in his life as he got the shirt of Draco’s shoulders. He pulled out of the kiss and stared down at the taut abs and silky skin. He wanted to completely devour him and he brought his swollen lips to Draco’s neck, nibbling and kissing him winning more moans from the blonde.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy the taste of the salty skin, he was pushed back into the white leather seat as Draco straddled him and crashed his lips onto Harry’s once more. Draco’s hands ran under Harry’s shirt, pulling it off as he brought his hands over the hard muscles below. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact as his shirt went over his head only to moan again when Draco’s mouth attached to one of his nipples.

Draco bit down softly and Harry arched into him making their groins touch and Draco moaned again as he moved his hips closer to Harry’s.

‘Draco… you continue doing that I am going to be over before we start.’ Harry moaned.

The ragged reply came seconds later, ‘I don’t…think…oh god… we can last either way.’

Draco was now moving his hips faster against Harry’s and without warning put his hand down to Harry’s hard on and squeezed through his trousers.

Harry lost all control and his whole body went stiff. With a loud moan, he shuddered and felt hot liquid in his boxers. Not a second later Draco moved against him roughly and squealed in delight as his body stiffen and he came too.

Both Harry and Draco stared at each as they tried to regain their breath when Harry finally spoke.

‘Why Malfoy, I never knew you where a screamer.’

Draco gave a low angry growl before once again claiming Harry’s lips.

\-------

Harry had been out of the muggle world for four years now. He still worked in his bakery, he still hung out, he still saw his friends from Hogwarts when they had the time and he still had a fiancé.

Walking through the pink door, the bell was like music to his ears, although that music was rudely interrupted by a screaming Amy.

‘YOU ARE ON HOLIDAY. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE.’ Amy looked ready to kill and was just about to pounce when Harry felt two warm arms around him.

‘Don’t worry Amy. We are just here to get our cake.’

‘Draco!’

Draco chuckled as Amy smothered them both in a giant hug. It was still unknown to Harry how someone so small could give such giant hugs, although Draco had always said that he thinks she is secretly a giant wearing a glamour. Harry laughed at the thought before peeling Amy away from him and his fiancé.

‘I still can’t believe you are getting married in two days. EEP!’ Amy looked positively glowing at the thought. Harry had decided to hold a muggle ceremony before holding a magic one and invited her to be his best man – she was even happier in the knowledge that she got to wear a pink suit. Something Draco was deadly against.

‘It’s here. It’s here!’ Amy pointed to a large white box and Draco sauntered over to pick it up. Harry was awe struck. Times like this he openly stared at his fiancé knowing full well that he was his. Nothing could ever make him happier.

‘I love you Draco.’ Harry grinned like a kid in a candy store.

‘I love you too Harry.’ Draco’s face mirrored his own as he opened the box and made a sound he would never admit to making before Harry doubled over laughing. Draco glared at him.

‘Before you say anything about screaming like a girl, remember that I’m allowing this god awful colour scheme you have picked out.’ Harry couldn’t help himself. He walked over and kissed the pouting lips of his lover

With a cheeky wink and a smirk to rival a Malfoy’s, Harry walked towards and door and half opened it, ready to make his escape. Draco quirked an eyebrow before Harry turned to look at him and began in a sultry voice.

‘I always love it when you scream babe.’ Harry bolted leaving a seething Draco and a cackling Amy.

His life was perfect.

 

FIN


End file.
